Charmed With a Little More Love
by Nyxan Moon
Summary: Follows episodes starting at season 6-epi 14. Only diff is my guy character. Each part has own summary. Hope you enjoy! Mainly for guys to have a story, but girls are welcomed. It’s script-wise, 3rd person POV. Phoebe/OMC. Rated for future sexual scenes.
1. Information of the New Character

A/N: Hey! I'm starting a _Charmed_ series mainly for guys, but girls can read it, too. It's in 3rd person POV. I may do second and/or first view every once in a while, but not often. This story is a Phoebe story, but this is just the info. The first one will be out very soon. Well, enjoy!  
luvz Juse Box

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own WB, Charmed, or any of its characters. I only own my character Eros Magic Leander. This transcript was written by someone else, so I do not own it either. "CHARMED", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by Constance M. Burge, Aaron Spelling Television Inc (A Paramount/Viacom Co.) and WB (AOL Time Warner Company). All Rights Reserved.

**INTRO-BACKGROUND OF YOU/THE MAIN CHARACTER**:

**Name**: Eros Magic Leander

**Name Meanings**: (from )  
Eros - God of Love  
Magic - Full of Wonder  
Leander - Lion Man

**Why I chose these names**:  
Eros - _**God of Love**_- Eros is half Cupid  
Magic - _**Full of Wonder**_- He's a magical creature/being  
Leander - _**Lion Man**_ - He's half Familiar, like Kit/Katrina  
+_Lion_ _**Feline**_ **Cat** - He's half cat  
+_Man_ - He's half human

**Gender**: Obviously Male

**Age**: You can pick, but I would recommend somewhere between 25 and 29. Although, it really is irrelevant to the story as long as you're 18 or older, because I'll never mention it. (Besides, I don't really know Phoebe's age.)

**Looks**:  
Human - If you wish, you can look however you want. If you would like to see what I had in mind, then he's here i106./albums/m242/LiketheReaper/HumanForm.jpg. If his eyes aren't medium dull blue, then pretend that they are and with a small metallic red hoop earring in which ever ear you want. (I think the left ear is the "straight" ear, but I also think that now-a-days it doesn't matter which one. But you are the visualizer, so you can choose.) He also has a red chain necklace with the round gold colored tag hanging from it that has the charmed symbol on it (similar to Katrina's Kit.). Last, but not least, he is wearing the Cupid "coupling" ring that the other Cupid wore in an earlier episode...forgot the name and number of the episode...  
Cat - Now the cat is what I decide on when it comes to looks. He's black and fluffy with medium dull blue eyes: i106./albums/m242/LiketheReaper/FelineForm.jpg. He has a red leather cat collar with a round gold colored tag (which has the charmed symbol, like Kit's.). He also has a small metallic red hoop earring in which ever ear you want. (The same ear as your human form and it's the same size as the earring in you human form ear.)

**Attitude**: Sweet, funny, cute, fun (with any age), caring, nurturing (with any age), romantic, feisty (me-yow)Ücat's meow..., protective, sometimes he can get...um...worked up and/or...um...excited (hehe), understanding, observing, helping...maybe some more, I don't know. He's an all around great guy. Guys, you just might learn something, lol. I know more about the male sex than you think and I know even more about the female sex...like what females want. I'm a great observer...plus, I _am_ a girl. Anyways...

**Powers**: (Sometimes they will just happen when he's around Phoebe.)  
Teleport (doesn't use it often until later on) - Goes in pink and red sparkly sparks.  
Empathy - Feel emotions like Phoebe, but only of love and lust...and hate (but they have to be strong feelings of hate).  
Shapeshifting - Transforms in to cat form (changes like 'POOF', literally - in a light sparkly silver 'poof' smoke and same thing happens when he changes back).  
Heightened senses:  
+_Sight_ - see far, night vision.  
+_Smelling  
_+_Hearing  
_+_Feeling_ - the empathy and he can sense when evil is near.  
+_Tasting_ - comes in handy with your favorite foods, drinks, and kisses. (Heh Heh.)

**FAMILY**:  
**Mom** - Katrina (human form)/Kit (cat/familiar form) (The familiar to the Charmed Ones.)  
**Dad** - Amor (...Not really sure who he is, but all he knows about him is that he was a Cupid and that he was killed by a Demon of Hate.)

A/N: If there is anything else about him you will find out in the story. One last thing... He's connected to the family's future in more ways than one (Cryptic, huh?). You probably already know what that means...lol. Enjoy!


	2. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell

A/N: Hello and welcome again. As you should know...duh you had to read an info first...really this part is for a differnt site..., I'm starting a series for the beautiful Alyssa Milano who plays the gorgeous Phoebe Halliwell of the once aired TV show called _Charmed_. If you didn't know, then you need to go take the Intro first to know about the added character. This is starting with the 14th episode of the 6th season-The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. Once again, this is a story mainly for guys, but girls are more than welcome to read it! Enjoy!  
luvz Jesy Kidd

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own WB, Charmed, or any of its characters. I only own my character Eros Magic Leander. This transcript was written by someone else, so I do not own it either. "CHARMED", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by Constance M. Burge, Aaron Spelling Television Inc (A Paramount/Viacom Co.) and WB (AOL Time Warner Company). All Rights Reserved.(for )

**Summary**(254 characters): Follows episodes starting at season 6-epi 14. Only diff is my guy character. Each part has own summary. Hope you enjoy! Mainly for guys to have a story, but girls are welcomed. It's script-wise, 3rd person POV. Phoebe/OMC. Rated for future sexual scenes.

**Episode Summary**: The Charmed Ones help is needed to help the Magic School. Someone has released the Headless Horseman on the school grounds and the teachers there are losing their heads over it. Will Phoebe ever find a lasting love, and will Wyatt ever be lead into the right directions? Find out when a new familiar comes into the picture for Wyatt and a new cupid for Phoebe...and also a guy? Read on and discover what's in my imagination.

**The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell**

Fade to inside a day care (Mommy and Me Class). It's daytime. Camera slowly pans across the class. Toddlers are happily playing with each other in groups. Wyatt sits alone in the corner with his toys in front of him. Piper and a young Mother stand on the side and watch the children.

®Mother: All I'm saying is that you're way behind with little Wyatt. You really should've applied before this sooner.

®Piper: Yeah, well, you know, he's not even a year old yet.

®Mother: So? I had my Jake signed up for 'Mommy and Me' when I was still pregnant with him.

®Piper: Really? You can do that?

®Mother: Oh, absolutely. In fact, I'm surprised that they let you sign up this late. Because everybody wants to get in here because it gets you into Adlebery Preschool, which is a feeder for Hoskins Elementary, and Bentley Middle School.

The Mother laughs knowingly as if its importance were obvious. Not having a clue, Piper cracks a smile.

®Piper: Heh.

The two Mothers turn and watch Wyatt sitting alone in the corner with his toys. The Mother turns to Piper.

®Mother: Doesn't have any siblings, does he?

®Piper: Uh, no. How did you know?

®Mother: Because he doesn't play well with others. Oh, don't worry about it. It's a common problem among only children. All the more reason to start developing their social skills early. First thing preschools look for, you know.

®Piper: Yeah. Well, that's why we're here. (Piper turns her head hoping for anything to pull her away from talking with this woman. The door opens; Phoebe and Paige walk in. Piper sees them and excuses herself.) Excuse me. Hi. Thanks for coming.

®Phoebe: Oh, of course, you know, anything for our little nephew. What exactly are we doing for our little nephew?

®Piper: Showing family support. They look for that. Especially when the father's not around a lot.

Paige nods and quietly turns around to dial on her cell phone.

®Phoebe: What are you talking about? Leo's around all the time.

®Piper: Yeah. For Wyatt, but he won't be for the school. He can't be. (Piper sees Paige with the cell phone trying to make her call.) What're you doing? Put that thing down.

Paige puts her phone down.

®Paige: I-I'm trying to get a hold of Richard. I can't find him.

®Piper: Yeah, well, you've been trying to call Richard for the last couple of days. Maybe you should give it a rest.

®Paige: I know, but I'm just afraid he's off on some...magical freak-out or something, you know? And I just want to be able to help him.

®Phoebe: Maybe he just needs a little time alone.

®Paige: It just makes me question whether or not I can even save an innocent, if I can't save my boyfriend. (She looks at Phoebe.) No offense.

®Phoebe: Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I'm over it.

®Paige: Jason?

®Phoebe: Yeah. When you get to be my age, you can't spend the time crying over spilt milk.

®Paige: Your age?

®Phoebe: Yeah. The whole biological clock thing. It's very real, and it's echoing. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

®Piper: (interrupts) Ok. Hey! Neurotic people, can we get back to my neurosis right now, please?

®Phoebe: Sure. Which one were we talking about?

®Piper: The one where I'm a rotten Mother who's raising an anti-social child.

®Paige: Oh, that is ridiculous! And not true.

Paige goes back to her cell phone, turning her back to Piper.

®Phoebe: Is it?

®Piper: He doesn't have any friends. Phoebe, you and I had each other when we were growing up, but he doesn't have anybody. He's all alone.

®Paige: Hey! I was all alone.

®Piper: Yeah, but you didn't know you had powers. So it was safe for you to have friends. Your Mother didn't have to worry about if you were going to orb out during a play-date or something.

®Phoebe: Piper, do you think you're over-reacting a little?

Just then, Wyatt orbs out of the playroom.

®Piper: No.

Cut to the outside of the Halliwell Manor. It's daytime.

Cut to the inside of the Halliwell Manor in the main hallway. Wyatt stands at the base of the stairs staring up at something up on the stairs. A white blinding light on the wall reveals a door. Wyatt stares at the door. Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb in.

®Piper: You cannot keep doing this, sweetie, really.

Phoebe picks Wyatt up. Paige notices the door.

®Paige: Oh, guys...

Phoebe and Piper turn around and notice the door.

®Phoebe: Oh, what the...

They move directly in front of the stairs and look up at the door in their wall.

®Piper: Oh. This is not good.

Behind the door, they hear a horse neigh and a cry for...

®Sigmund: through door Help!

®Piper: (to Phoebe and Paige) Orb him out of here. Go.

Phoebe hands Wyatt to Paige who takes him and orbs out. The door opens and a man dressed in educational black robes rushes out. He takes one look at them and appears relieved.

®Sigmund: Oh. Thank god you're home. (Behind him, he hears galloping and turns around. Directly in front of him, a Headless Horseman appears. The horse rears high on its hind legs, and then the horseman swings his sword and chops off Sigmund's head.) Aah!

Sigmund's head falls to the floor and partly down the stairs as the door slams shut behind him.

®Piper: What the hell was that?!

®Sigmund: That... (Piper and Phoebe look around for the source of the voice and stare at the talking head on the floor.) ...was the Headless Horseman.

Speechless and gawking, Phoebe points to Sigmund's talking head and babbles.

®Phoebe: Ah, da da da da.

Fade to the outside of San Francisco (Stock). It's daytime.

Cut to the outside of the Halliwell Manor. It's daytime. Outside there is a fluffy black cat with a red earring hoop in the lower part of his ear (the straight one-no offense) sitting by the front door. It's just staring at the door as if it's waiting for it to be opened.

Cut to the inside of the manor's main hallway. Piper removes the vase of flowers from the main hallway table as Phoebe gingerly places Sigmund's "head" in the center. She straightens his glasses on his nose.

®Phoebe: Ok.

®Sigmund: You're very kind.

®Phoebe: Yeah. Can I just ask you one question? How are you still talking?

®Sigmund: Yes, well, fair question. Uh, fortunately, the rest of me is still at magic school. Otherwise, I'd be--

®Piper: (interrupts) I'm sorry - "Magic School?"

®Sigmund: Yes. That's right. Anyway, as I was saying, as long as my body remains on grounds, I can't, well, you know...die. It's all part of the magic, thankfully.

®Piper: Like the doorway in the middle of my stairway.

®Sigmund: Sorry. I didn't know where else to put it. It's the only way in or out of the school. I had to reach you somehow.

®Phoebe: Do you have a name?

®Sigmund: Sigmund, but I'm afraid we don't have much time for pleasantries. I really need to get you back before he strikes again.

®Piper: The Headless Horseman?

®Sigmund: Right.

®Piper: (mutters) Fabulous.

Paige and Leo orb in behind Sigmund.

®Piper: (sees Paige) Where's Wyatt?

Phoebe motions wildly to the head on the table trying to draw Paige's attention to Sigmund's talking head.

®Paige: He's upstairs in his room. I thought I should bring Le-- (Paige finally notices the head on the table.) --yo-O. Oh, my god. Then, apparently, I was right.

Paige and Leo walk in front of the table. Leo recognizes Sigmund immediately.

®Sigmund: Leo! Oh, so good to see you again.

®Leo: Sigmund, what happened?

®Phoebe: (surprised) Wait, you guys know each other?

®Sigmund: Gideon sent me for your help. All your help.

®Paige: Gideon? Who is Gideon? And who are you?

®Piper: All right. All you people with legs follow me.

Piper takes the vase of flowers and steps into the next room. Phoebe motions to Sigmund.

®Phoebe: You wait here.

Paige and Leo follow. Paige gives Sigmund a small wave.

®Sigmund: Hurry.

They all move into the foyer. Not much privacy, but it'll do.

®Piper: Leo, just so you know, this is what's keeping your son from developing social skills.

®Paige: And me from helping Richard.

®Phoebe: And me from helping...me.

®Leo: What?

®Piper: I'm talking about our lives. We can't just drop what we're doing every time somebody's head comes rolling down the stairs.

Listening in, Sigmund grimaces.

®Leo: I don't believe you're saying this. You don't understand. This isn't supposed to happen. Magic school is supposed to be protected from evil. It's the only way Gideon can teach magic to the next generation -- Wyatt's generation.

®Piper: I think Wyatt is more concerned with nursery school right now, than magic school.

®Leo: Are you sure? Paige said he orbed back in front of the door. He was drawn to it.

Piper glares at Paige who shrugs helpless back at her.

®Phoebe: Ok. You know what? I think we should help the magic school. Because we can't just keep that head on our foyer table. You know? What is it? A centerpiece?

Sigmund doesn't like that at all.

®Piper: Ok, fine, but we can't take Wyatt. Sorry.

®Leo: All right. I'll get Chris to watch him.

®Piper: What? After everything he's done? No. I don't think so.

®Leo: He was just trying to protect Wyatt.

®Paige: Oh, please.

®Leo: I think his intentions are good. He deserves another chance.

Paige looks from Leo to Piper. Phoebe can here scratching coming from the bottom of the front door. She walks over and opens the door to see what it is. Quickly a fluffy black cat runs into the manor and over to Sigmund's head. It jumps up on the table and sits by him. Leo and the sisters walk over to the cat, and Phoebe checks its collar. It's red with a round gold colored tag hanging from it. On the tag is the Charmed Ones symbol. The sisters look at each other. Camera pushes in toward the closed door.

Cut to inside the Magic School's entrance/endless hallway. The door opens; Phoebe looks inside and steps into the Magic School, holding the black cat. Piper walks in and sees Sigmund's body on the floor.

®Piper: Oh, yuck. (Piper opens the mesh bag she's carrying, peers inside, and talks to Sigmund.) Um, are you sure you can breathe in there all right?

®Sigmund: Yes, I-- (The door slams shut behind them, surprising them.) We must move quickly.

®Piper: All right.

®Sigmund: Just step around it. Someone will be along for it shortly.

Piper steps around the body and heads for the hallway. Everyone follows.

®Paige: (looking around) Wow. Impressive.

The group faces a long, endless hallway.

®Piper: How long is this hallway?

®Sigmund: No one really knows. It's endless.

®Piper: Great.

They slowly make their way down the endless hallway.

®Paige: So, how are we going to find this dude Gideon, anyway?

®Leo: He's not a "dude". He's an Elder. My old mentor, actually.

®Piper: Really? You've never mentioned him before.

®Leo: We met a long time ago, when I first became a Whitelighter. He helped me out. Took me under his wing. He actually fought for us to get married. To break the rules.

®Piper: Really?

A wolf appears behind the girls and growls low in its throat as it follows them. Phoebe hears the wolf and turns around. She sees the creature headed toward them. The cat jumps out of Phoebe's arms and hisses at The Wolf in an attempt to protect the girls. The animals have a stare-off and then they seem to understand each other's purpose and relax.

®Phoebe: Ok, I don't want to freak anybody out, but there is a wolf following us.

®Paige: What? Everyone turns around, and they see nothing except the cat sitting there staring down the hallway.

®Phoebe: There was a wolf following us, I swear.

The cat jumps back into Phoebe's arms. She cuddles into it and kisses it on the head.

®Sigmund: Not everyone sees the same things here, Phoebe. Only what they're meant to see.

®Phoebe: Who you got in there? Confucius? At least the cat believes me.

A side door opens. The group turns back to the front and sees a young woman reading a book, levitating from the left of the hallway over to the right of the hallway. The left door closes behind her as the right door opens to let her in and closes behind her.

®Phoebe: Ok. You all saw that, right?

®Sigmund: Eleventh grade levitation. She's late. (clears throat) We should keep moving. The Great Hall is just ahead.

The group continues to move forward until they reach a pair of tall wooden doors.

Cut to inside the Magic School's continuous Great Hall. The doors to the Great Hall open and the group enters. Leo looks around the room as they stop in the center of the room.

®Gideon: Leo! Good. Thanks for coming. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances.

®Leo: Gideon.

®Gideon: And The Charmed Ones. (They look over to where the sound of Gideon's voice is coming from ... and they see nothing. He continues in a friendly manner.) Lovely to see you again, although you probably don't remember meeting me. You were just little girls.

Frustrated at not knowing what's going on, Phoebe stomps her foot. Piper hands the bag with Sigmund's head to Leo.

®Piper: Leo.

Leo steps forward.

®Leo: Gideon, I believe your invisibility shield is still up.

Gideon removes the invisibility shield and he appears in front of the girls.

®Gideon: I'm sorry. I'm just -- a little distracted with everything that's been going on around here.

®Piper: Yes, we heard.

Leo places Sigmund's head on the tabletop. Gideon turns to him.

®Gideon: Sigmund, oh, I'm so sorry.

®Sigmund: It's all right, sir. Didn't stop me from delivering the message now, did it?

®Phoebe: Ok, would somebody please tell me what's going on here?

®Gideon: You always were the restless one. Just like your Grams. Well, it all started innocently enough, actually. Pranks, really. Setting the rats loose from the Pied Piper. Turning the north dorm into a gingerbread house. Kids...

®Leo: (prompting) And then...

®Gideon: And then someone cast a spell that brought forth the darkness. And days became nights, nights became terror. And the Headless Horseman has roamed the campus ever since, targeting teachers.

®Sigmund: Forgive me, sir. Perhaps you'd like to orb me over to the other heads?

®Gideon: Right. (Gideon steps toward Sigmund.) Good thinking.

®Sigmund: (to the girls) Nice to meet you. And to see you again Eros.

®Phoebe: You, too, dude. (With a wave of his hand, Sigmund's head orbs out.) Eros is your name?

®Gideon: Eros Magic Leander; I thought you looked familiar boy. It's good to see you again.

The cat nods to Gideon. The girls look at each other again.

®Paige: So, what you're saying is somebody's trying to shut down the school by cutting off teachers' heads?

®Gideon: What else could it be? What better way for evil to gain an upper hand than to thwart the next generation?

®Piper: Isn't it as simple as finding who conjured the Horseman, and reversing the magic?

®Gideon: Yes. Except that no student possesses that level of magic. At least, they're not supposed to. That's why I believe that a demon from the outside has somehow corrupted one of them into doing his bidding.

®Paige: So, you find the student, you find the evil, right?

®Gideon: True. Except that you'll find much more than that here, Paige. (He looks at her.) The answers that you each seek can be found within these grounds. You merely have to be open to them. Teaching will help you find the student in question, but it will also remind you of what you fear you have lost. (He turns his attention to Piper.) Investigating our nursery school will help you with your worries over Wyatt. (He looks at Phoebe.) And if you follow The Wolf, she will lead you where you want to go. But be careful. The deeper you look, the more you will discover. And the better chance you will have of saving all this. (Gideon turns around and walks away, vanishing as he goes. Everyone looks at everyone else.)

Cut to inside the Magic School's endless hallway. A Teacher's Aide shows Paige to her class.

®Paige: Who does he think he is, Obi-Wan Kenobi? How can I be afraid of losing something if I don't know what I have lost?

®Teacher's Aide: Maybe that's why he wants you to take over Sigmund's class, so you can remember.

®Paige: Remember what?

®Teacher's Aide: Your gift, perhaps. (They stop in front of Sigmund's class.) Now...whatever you do, be strong. Don't let them intimidate you. This may be advanced magic, but they're still just kids.

She reaches behind Paige, opens the door and pushes Paige backward into the room.

Cut to inside a Magic School advanced magic classroom. Paige turns around and finds herself facing a class gone wild. A group of students laugh as Zachary is suspended in the center of the classroom by the collar of his shirt and jacket, his feet dangling high in the air.

®Zachary: angry Help! Stop it!

Paige closes the door and the laughter stops.

®Paige: Oh, my god. (Paige steps forward and Zachary drops to the group. She rushes to him to help him up.) You ok?

He pushes her hands away from him, gets to his feet and heads for his chair.

®Zachary: I'm fine.

®Slick as Quentin: Telepathy isn't the coolest power now, is it, Zack?

®Zachary: No.

®Paige: Did you do that? (Slick/Quentin turns away from Paige.) Excuse me, I'm talking to you. Did you do that?

®Slick as Quentin: Yeah, so what if I did?

®Paige: What's your name?

®Slick as Quentin: Quentin.

The class starts to giggle. Zachary rolls his eyes.

®Paige: What's so funny? What?

The door opens and the real Quentin runs into the classroom.

®Quentin: What?! (He sees Slick disguised as himself.) Thanks a lot, Slick. Get me in trouble, why don't you?

Quentin takes his seat. Slick morphs back into himself. Paige stares at him.

®Slick: (scoffs) What's the matter, teach? You seem a little out of sorts.

®Paige: Me? No, I'm perfectly fine. (She holds out her hands, the boy with the glasses motions with his hand into a fist, and a bright red apple appears in the palm of Paige's right hand. She looks at it and smiles at Herman. smiles) Thank you. You're a conjurer.

®Slick: (scoffs) Yeah. And I'd watch your pretty little neck if I was you. (Paige stares at him.) Was that a threat?

Cut to inside the Magic School's endless hallway. Phoebe cautiously makes her way through the endless hallway in search of the wolf with Eros, the black, fluffy cat, in her arms.

®Phoebe: Here, wolfie, wolfie, wolfie, wolfie. (She whistles and makes kissing sounds trying to find the wolf.) Come on. I know you're here somewhere. Here, wolfie, wolfie, wolfie, wolfie. (She hears the wolf's low growl and turns around to look behind her. The wolf starts to bark. Phoebe turns back to look in front of her and finds the wolf right there. Nervous) Oh, hi. Hi, sweet wolfie. Ok, you don't have to attack me, 'cause Gideon sent me. (As if understanding her perfectly, the wolf turns and trots down the endless hallway.) Where are you going? Come on.

Phoebe chases after her.

Cut to inside the Magic School in a cave.

®Phoebe: Come on! (Phoebe resumes making kissing noises, then stops when she steps in through a door that leads her to a room that looks like the inside of a cave. She steps into the room and the door slams shut behind her. Phoebe looks around the cave and steps in further. Around the bend, she hears the wolf growl. She looks in front of her to find the wolf standing in the circle near the fire. As she watches, there's a loud bang, a cloud of white smoke - and where the white wolf was there is now a young woman sitting there.) Neat trick. Can you shape shift into the Headless Horseman as well?

®Shaman: I'm a Shaman ... not a shapeshifter. (She reaches into the bowl next to her, takes a pinch of herbs, and adds it to the cauldron over the fire.) The wolf is merely a projection of your quest. A symbol.

®Phoebe: Fascinating. You didn't answer my question.

®Shaman: Do you really think I lured you out here just to kill you, Phoebe? You have the power of premonition...but it's unreliable...especially lately. I can help you see your future more clearly...if you're willing to take...the risk.

Cut to inside the Magic School's nursery school. Piper and Leo stare at the group of kids in the nursery school.

®Piper: I don't know what the hell Gideon was talking about, 'cause this is certainly not what I'm looking for.

A group of little magical boys and girls comfortable in their own abilities play in the center of the room. Some float on air; others make their toys float.

®Leo: Still, Wyatt doesn't have to hide his powers. Plus, he's not gonna be all alone.

®Piper: No, he'll be surrounded by all the other freaks.

®Leo: They're not freaks.

®Piper: You know what I mean. I just want Wyatt to have a normal upbringing, at least as normal as possible. Is that too much to ask for?

®Leo: I don't know. Maybe.

Piper sighs.

®Piper: Well, we're not shopping for preschools. We're shopping for headhunters, so where is -

The door to the room opens and the Preschool Teacher accompanying a little girl walks into the room.

®Preschool Teacher: Sorry. Little emergency. (to the girl) Go ahead. (The little girl runs off to play. The Teacher turns her attention back to Piper and Leo.) Now, where were we?

®Piper: You were telling us about your near-miss with the Headless -

The Teacher shushes Piper.

®Preschool Teacher: Shh. I don't want to scare the little ones. They may have powers, but they're still innocent.

®Leo: How did you get away?

®Preschool Teacher: I astral projected. Confused him, I guess, by creating two of me, thank god.

®Piper: Um, are you suggesting that one of these kids might be--

®Preschool Teacher: Involved? Oh, dear, no. No. Never.

®Leo: Why would you be a target?

®Preschool Teacher: These children are the cradle of good magic, its entire future. Without proper guidance, nurturing, they could easily be turned.

®Piper: Evil?

®Preschool Teacher: Yeah.

The alarm blares. Leo looks up and around.

®Leo: What's that?

Cut to inside the Magic School's Great Hall. Leo and Piper run out into the Great Hall only to find Teachers and students scrambling for cover. They meet up with Gideon.

®Leo: Anybody hurt?

®Gideon: Not yet. Paige runs into the hall.

®Paige: You guys ok?

®Gideon: Paige, you're a Teacher now. You need to be careful.

Leo grabs Paige's arm and pulls her to the endless hallway.

®Leo: Come on, I'll take you back.

®Piper: Wait! Don't leave -

Behind Piper, the Headless Horseman materializes.

®Paige: Piper!

Piper turns around and gasps when she sees the rearing horse. The Horseman swings his long sword and slices Piper's head clean off of her neck. Paige grimaces. Piper's head hits the floor with a thud and rolls toward them. Her head stops. The Headless Horseman disappears. Gideon stares wide-eyed at Piper's head.

®Piper: Great. Ju-u-ust great.

Fade inside the manor's conservatory. It's daytime. Paige watches as Leo gently places Piper's head on the top of the cabinet in the conservatory next to the other potted plants.

®Piper: Ow. (He slowly turns her head to face outward.) Easy, easy. Ow. Easy. Watch the hair.

Leo steps back.

®Leo: Sorry.

Paige reaches up and check's Piper's head.

®Paige: Doing ok up there, honey?

®Piper: Actually, I feel a little woozy.

®Leo: Maybe it's because we have you up too high. Are you sure you don't want me to move you down lower?

®Piper: No. I don't want Wyatt to see me like this. He will freak out.

®Paige: Well, you know, on the plus side, this is a great way for Wyatt to get out and socialize.

®Piper: If I had legs, I would kick you. (Paige and Leo wisely remain silent. Piper eyes the potted plant to the left of her whose leaves are in her way and partially obscuring her vision.) Could you move this for me, please?

®Leo: (points) This one?

®Piper: Yeah.

Leo smiles and quickly removes the plant completely from the cabinet top.

®Paige: You know, maybe I should just go upstairs and check the book and see if there's a spell that can fix this.

®Piper: Or we can find the little child that conjured the Horseman and vanquish it.

®Leo: You think that would reverse the spell?

®Piper: I'm hopin'.

®Paige: I keep getting this weird feeling that it's one of the students in my class.

®Leo: Why?

®Paige: Because who better to turn than one of the most powerful kids there?

®Leo: What do you suggest?

®Paige: I think we should bring them here.

®Piper: What?

®Paige: Yeah, if we get them away from school, they can't conjure the Horseman. That way, we keep him here long enough to figure out who it is.

®Leo: I say it's not a bad idea, since you're targets now.

®Piper: (thinking) Uh-oh... Phoebe...

®Leo: I'll go get her.

®Piper: No. I do not want Wyatt to have two Headless parents. Send Chris.

Cut to inside Wyatt's room. Chris paces the floor as a demon in a black cloak has his hands over Wyatt in his crib, beams of bright white lights shine down on Wyatt. The door opens. Leo and Paige walk in. The demon looks up and stops. He shimmers out of the room just as Leo and Paige get a good eye-full of him. Leo heads for the crib.

®Leo: (angry) What the hell is going on?!

®Chris: Wait. I can explain.

Leo leans into the crib to check on Wyatt.

®Leo: (to Wyatt) You ok, buddy?

®Paige: (urgently) What was he doing?

®Chris: Nothing. I mean, nothing bad. I swear.

®Paige: Nothing bad? He's a demon.

®Chris: But he wasn't hurting him. I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up.

®Leo: (betrayed and growing angrier by the second) I trusted you. I vouched for you.

®Chris: Look, just let me explain.

®Leo: (growls) Get out of here.

Chris turns to look at Paige.

®Chris: Paige, please.

Leo takes a threatening step toward Chris.

®Leo: NOW! Chris looks at Leo.

Feeling his anger and knowing that it won't do any good to explain any further, Chris orbs out of the room. Paige steps up close to the crib.

®Paige: Is he ok?

Leo runs a comforting hand over Wyatt.

®Leo: Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him up there, where it's safe. Do you mind -

®Paige: Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get.

Leo picks Wyatt up and holds him close.

Cut to inside the Magic School in a cave. The Shaman takes another pinch of herbs and adds it to the cauldron on the fire.

®Phoebe: So if you're so innocent, why are you hiding out?

®Shaman: I'm protecting myself.

®Phoebe: From what? You're a student. The bad guy is only after the Teachers, right?

®Shaman: I'm not protecting my body. I'm protecting my powers. I sense someone trying to invade mine, to use them for themselves.

®Phoebe: How do I know you're telling the truth?

®Shaman: You're an empath. You tell me.

Cue sound: Empath abilities

®Phoebe: I can't tell. The Shaman closes her eyes and does her own reading.

®Shaman: It's because you're conflicted, questioning your own magic, your very future. It's affecting your powers.

®Phoebe: I'm not questioning my future. (confesses grudgingly) Ok, maybe just a little bit. But how do you know that?

®Shaman: The wolf is a pack animal. (The Shaman takes a drinking container and dips it into the cauldron, filling it with the liquid inside.) But constantly searching for something she craves... (The Shaman gets to her feet, the drinking container in her hand. She makes her way toward Phoebe, stepping around the fire.) ...but can not find. Seeing it means you're searching, too. (She holds out the drinking container.) Drink this. Take the vision quest. There you will find the answers we both seek.

Phoebe eyes the liquid and shakes her head.

®Phoebe: I'm not drinking that.

®Shaman: No? Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

She holds the container out for Phoebe. Phoebe takes it and drinks.

White waves to the manor at the stairs in the main hall. This is Phoebe's vision. Phoebe makes her way slowly down the stairs. In front of her, a swirling white veil blocks the doorway to the Conservatory covering what's beyond from her view. To her right, a demon appears and powers up a fireball. He throws it at her. Phoebe ducks and the fireball whizzes past her head. The demon lunges toward her. Phoebe reaches out and deflects him, tossing him toward the dining room table. He falls on it, breaks the flower vase and disappears. A second demon grabs Phoebe from behind. She gasps with surprise. She grabs him by his head and flips him over her shoulder. He disappears as he heads toward the wall. Phoebe breathes heavily with exertion. She steps back and makes her way toward the swirling white veil. As she gets closer, a third demon hanging from the underside of the ceiling, drops down on her while wielding an athame. He stabs her in her shoulder. End of Phoebe's vision.

Cut back inside the same cave right before Phoebe falls over to have the vision, Eros transforms in to his human form, slightly startling the student. He catches Phoebe as she falls and lightly lays her down.

Cut to inside the Magic School in the cave. Phoebe falls to the ground of the cave.

®Phoebe: Ow. Oh. (She checks the cut on her shoulder as she sits up.) You didn't tell me I could get hurt on this vision quest.

®Shaman: You didn't ask. The vision is of your future, Phoebe. It's no less real than anything else.

®Phoebe: And no less dangerous. Great. More demons in my future. It's exactly what I wanted.

®Shaman: But are there any more beyond the light? That's what you really want to see, isn't it?

Paige orbs into the back of the cave behind The Shaman.

®Paige: There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Phoebes. Are you ok? What happened? The Horseman?

®Phoebe: No, uh...my inner demons, apparently.

®Paige: Well, it's good to see at least you have your head, unlike Piper.

®Phoebe: What?

®Paige: Yeah. The Horseman got her, but you know, she's doing pretty good, considering the circumstances. A little grumpier than normal, but hey -- anyway, you really should get out of here before, you know, you get chopped.

Phoebe thinks about it. The Shaman waits for her decision. Phoebe looks down at the cat, who goes over and lays on a pile of fur hide blankets.

®Phoebe: I think I should stay here.

®Paige: Why?

®Phoebe: Because Gideon put me on this path for a reason. And I believe that there are answers here. I'll be ok. And you know where to find me if you need me.

®Paige: Ok, but...remember that she's a suspect, too.

Paige orbs out. The Shaman dips the drinking container into the cauldron again and holds it out to Phoebe.

®Shaman: Ready to try again?

Cut to inside the manor's conservatory during the day. Camera opens on Piper. She hears the door open and strains her eyes to see what's going on.

®Piper: What's that? Who is that?

Cut to inside the manor's main hall. Paige stands on the stairs in front of the open door as the students file out into the Halliwell Manor.

®Paige: Don't worry, it's just me, and some of the more unusual suspects.

®Zachary: Wait, you think one of us is responsible?

®Slick: (mocking'0 You didn't know she thought that? What kind of telepath are you, anyway?

Slick slaps Zachary on the back of his head.

® Zachary: (annoyed) Stop picking on me!

®Slick: Yeah? Or what?

®Paige: All right, guys, knock it off. You're in my house.

®Herman: (looking around) The Halliwell Manor. I don't believe it. It's just like in the texts.

®Quentin: It looks like my grandma's house.

®Paige: All right, all right, move it along, people. Let's go. Other room.

The door closes, and Paige rushes down the stairs to get them into the Conservatory.

Cut to inside the manor's conservatory. Piper waits as the students file into her view one by one.

®Paige: All right, is everybody here?

®Herman: Yes, ma'am.

®Quentin: (coughs) Kiss-ass. (coughs)

®Piper: Hey! Watch your mouth!

®Herman: Whoa, it's Piper Halliwell.

®Slick: Yeah, but only part of her. And not the good part, either.

®Paige: (warning) Slick.

®Piper: (firmly) Can it.

®Paige: Ok. Here's the deal, people. We know that one of you is behind this. So nobody is gonna leave here until we figure out who it is. (The students groan.) So far, nobody has gotten killed.

®Piper: Not yet, anyway.

®Paige: And so far this has just been a really stupid prank. So please, let's not let it go any further than that.

®Zachary: Is Gideon gonna shut down the school?

®Paige: Not unless he's forced to.

®Quentin: Why don't you start with the conjurer?

®Herman: Me? What about you, Quentin? You're the Sleepy Hollow buff.

®Zachary: Yeah, but Slick's the shapeshifter.

®Slick: Hey! Screw you, Zachary.

®Piper: Wait, you guys. Just stop it, guys.

Paige turns around and sees Chris standing in the doorway near the kitchen. He motions to her.

®Quentin: Seriously, why don't you just admit that you did it?

®Herman: I would never do anything to harm A Charmed One.

Paige leans up toward Piper and whispers to her.

®Paige: (softly) I'll be right back.

®Piper: Where you going?

The students continue to bicker loudly amongst themselves.

®Quentin: You're passing the blame like it's going out of style.

®Zachary: Who you talking about "passing the blame"?

®Quentin: I'm not talking to you!

®Piper: Hey!

®Student: Hey, won't you calm down?

®Student: Quentin, shut up!

Piper whistles loudly, and the kids stop arguing.

Cut to inside the manor's kitchen. Paige storms into the kitchen where Chris waits for her.

®Paige: What are you doing here?

He turns around.

®Chris: I need your help.

®Paige: My help? That's rich, with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of, thanks.

®Chris: Hey, please. Just hear me out. I'm running out of time.

®Paige: What's that supposed to mean?

®Chris: Exactly that. Don't you see? That's the only reason why I went to the demon. He can scan for evil, and maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt, since we haven't been able to.

®Paige: Ok, you're not making any sense.

®Chris: Paige, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me, too.

He looks at her earnestly. Before it's too late. The moment is interrupted by shrieks coming from the next room.

®Student: (o.s.) The Horseman!

Cut to the conservatory.

®Piper: Paige!

Cut to the dining room. Paige and Chris run for the Conservatory.

Cut to inside the manor's conservatory.

®Paige: What happened?

They arrive there just in time to see the Headless Horseman in their Conservatory. He heads toward Paige and swings his sword. Chris grabs Paige and pulls her down under the sword, getting her safely away as the Horseman's sword hits the door frame. Students scream and scramble out of the way. With a mighty swirl of his sword, the Horseman heads for the Conservatory doors. The outer doors magically open, and the Horseman rides out into the back yard. The door closes behind him. Students gather in the center of the Conservatory.

®Paige: Everyone all right?

®Herman: I think so.

®Piper: Head count. (beat) No jokes, just do it.

Piper sees Chris.

®Piper: What are you doing here?

®Chris: Just trying to help.

Paige finishes counting and sighs with relief.

®Paige: They're all here.

Cut to inside the manor at top of the stairs/main hall. Gideon walks into the manor through the magic door.

®Gideon: I heard the alarm. What's this doing open?

®Paige: One of the students must have opened it without my seeing.

®Gideon: And the Horseman?

®Chris: Gone...out those doors.

Chris points to the conservatory doors. This is not good. Gideon takes a deep breath.

®Gideon: You have to stop him.

®Paige: Ok, well, we have to figure out -

®Gideon: No. You don't understand. People on the outside aren't protected like we are at school. They'll die.

®Paige: Then we need Phoebe.

®Chris: I'll get her.

Without waiting for an answer, Chris runs up the stairs and through the door.

®Gideon: But you can't wait for her. You have to go after the Horseman now.

®Paige: (scoffs) By myself? No. I can't vanquish him.

®Gideon: You don't have to. All you have to do is lead him back to the school so that at least nobody will be killed. (Paige nods.) Don't let your concerns about Richard make you question yourself. You can do this. I'll help you.

He holds out his hand. Paige takes a hold of it and they orb out in search of the Headless Horseman.

Cut to inside the manor's conservatory. Daytime. Continuous. Slick takes a step out of the Conservatory. Piper stops him.

®Piper: Ah, ah, ah. Where are you going? (Slick turns and looks incredulously at Piper. Like what's SHE gonna do about it?) Don't give me that look. I still got a mouth. I could turn you into a toad.

Slick contemplates that possibility.

Cut to outside San Francisco. Nighttime. Just outside of an alleyway. A man carrying a bag runs through the dark alley. A hoodlum with a gun follows him. He stops and fires four shots at the first man carrying the bag. The first man drops the bag on the ground and continues running. The hoodlum runs over to pick up the bag. He kneels down and checks the contents of the bag out. Behind him, a horse neighs. In the white smoke, the Headless Horseman materializes and gallops through the alleyway. The hoodlum stands up and turns around just in time to see the swinging blade headed straight for his neck.

®Hoodlum: No!

In the back of the alleyway, Paige and Gideon orb in. They see the Headless Horseman swing his blade and cut off the Hoodlum's head. The Hoodlum's body falls to its knees then down to the ground as the Horseman gallops away. The Horseman passes Paige and Gideon. Gideon quickly conjures up a magical doorway to the school and opens it. The Horseman runs in through it and back to the school. The door closes and disappears.

®Paige: Well, at least we got him back?

®Gideon: (grimly) Not soon enough, I'm afraid. The death of an innocent means the death of Magic School.

Camera holds on Paige. Fade out.

Fade in. to inside the manor's main hall/foyer. Nighttime. The front door opens; Paige and Gideon walk into the manor.

®Paige: I just don't understand why the Horseman targeted him. I mean, and why did he pass up so many others along the way?

®Gideon: Granted, it could have been a lot worse, but it doesn't change my mind.

®Paige: The police said he was a killer, Gideon.

®Gideon: Doesn't make it right.

®Paige: No, it doesn't make it right, but you shouldn't shut down the school because of it. We have the Horseman contained. Now we just need to find -

®Gideon: (interrupts) It's too late. The damage has already been done. When I started this school, I made a promise that the magic within would never harm a soul. Otherwise...

A toad ribbits. Paige looks into the Conservatory and her eyes widen. Gideon slowly turns around to see all the students standing in a semi-circle arc staring down at a toad on the ground. It's an ugly, slimy-looking toad.

®Paige: Piper, you ok?

Cut to the manor's conservatory. Nighttime. Continuous. From her cabinet top perch, Piper answers her.

®Piper: Hunky-dory.

Paige looks at Gideon.

®Paige: You. Come with me.

She grabs his hand and pulls him toward the kitchen leaving the students with a powerful bodiless witch.

®Piper: Anybody else wanna try me?

All the students standing around the toad take a wary step back. No one says anything.

Cut to inside the sitting room / kitchen. Nighttime. Continuous. Paige leads Gideon into the kitchen while calling for...

®Paige: Leo!

®Gideon: What do you want him for?

®Paige: Reinforcements.

Leo orbs in.

®Leo: What's going on?

®Paige: (urgently) You have to talk him out of closing down the magic school.

®Gideon: Someone let the Horseman out. He killed a man.

®Leo: But why?

®Gideon: Why else? To force my hand.

®Paige: If you let whoever's behind this win, all those kids are gonna lose. Is that what you want?

®Gideon: Of course not. But -

®Paige: But what? Big deal. You have one bad apple. Just give us the time to flush him out, to save the next generations of magic.

®Gideon: I know! But the rules -

Leo opens his mouth to say something, but Paige is on a roll.

®Paige: Screw the rules! Listen, you are the one who talked me into doing this, you are the one who said I could do it, so don't give up on me now. Please. Just let us finish the job that we started. Tell him, Leo.

Leo looks at Paige. There's nothing more to add.

®Leo: I think you just did.

Cut to inside the conservatory. Nighttime. Continuous. The toad ribbits one more time. There's a "poof" of white smoke and the toad changes back into Slick crouched low on the floor. He stands up.

®Piper: (clears throat) Next time, I give you warts. (Slick glares at Piper...then promptly freezes.) Hey? Who did that? (Piper looks around at the kids, but everyone appears to be frozen. Then, her eyes shift and she sees him.) Where did you come from? (We hear footsteps and see a hand reach into camera frame and grab Piper by her hair.) Hey. Hey! Ow! Wait!

The hand picks up Piper's head by her hair.

Cut to the kitchen. Continuous. Leo and Paige are in the kitchen when they hear Piper cry out.

®Piper: (o.s.) Paige!

Leo runs out of the kitchen to check on Piper; Paige and Gideon follow.

Cut to the conservatory. Nighttime. Continuous. Leo rushes into the conservatory and finds Piper missing. Gideon runs into the sitting room to check on the doorway. Leo walks around the room to check on the kids. Paige stares at the empty cabinet top.

®Paige: Piper? Oh, my god. Piper?

Gideon re-joins them in the Conservatory.

®Gideon: The door's still closed.

®Leo: The kids are frozen.

®Gideon: Piper must have done that.

®Paige: Without hands? I don't think so.

®Leo: Someone from the outside?

®Paige: It's impossible. We got here too fast. It had to be one of them.

®Gideon: The students? No. They don't possess that kind of power. Besides, they're frozen.

®Paige: Then one of them's faking it.

Cut to inside Magic School's cave. There's a whooshing sound and Phoebe falls back on what she thought would be the hard ground but feels like a hand softly lying her back. However, when she turns to look where the owner of the hand should be, but she only sees the cat, Eros.

Phoebe: Umm... (She checks her wounded shoulder to see fingerprints of her own blood from the wound itself. She looks at the cat to see him rubbing the pad of his paw on some of the animal fur in the cave. The Shaman clears her throat and Eros (the cat) looks up and at them both. He then looks down and tries to discreetly wipe his hand off, walks over to Phoebe, and sits next to her.) Ok. You know what? Enough already. She sits up.

®Shaman: Every journey requires a sacrifice.

The Shaman holds another drinking container in the palm of her hand.

®Phoebe: My whole life is about sacrifice. If that's all my future holds, then I don't want to see it.

®Shaman: You're fighting it. Don't. (The Shaman stands up and walks around the fire toward Phoebe.) Don't use your powers to get through. They're not working very well, anyway. Just let it come to you. Want it more than anything.

She holds the drink out to Phoebe, who takes it and drinks.

Fade to white, then to the manor's stairs in the main hall. Phoebe's Vision. Phoebe makes her way slowly down the stairs. In front of her, the doorway to the conservatory is blocked by a swirling white veil covering what's beyond from her view. To her right, a demon appears and powers up a fireball. He throws it at her. Phoebe stands there, doing nothing, and the fireball passes harmlessly through her. The demon jumps at her and again, passes harmlessly through her, vanishing on the other side. Phoebe keeps her eyes on the swirling white veil and walks toward it. A second demon runs and tries to grab Phoebe. He, too, passes harmlessly through her and disappears. Phoebe doesn't take her eyes off the swirling white veil in front of her. She takes several more steps toward it. A third demon hanging from the underside of the ceiling, drops down on her and disappears without harming her. The path clear, Phoebe walks toward the white veil. A man's hand with a familiar-looking ring on the index finger (right hand) reaches out for her to take a hold of. She does so and enters. Fade to white in the manor's conservatory. Phoebe's vision. On the other side of the white veil, Phoebe walks into the conservatory, her body entering into her vision. She feels herself becoming real and gasps. She looks around and sees a small boy sitting in the center of the room on blanks spread out on the floor. On the blankets are toys: a soccer ball, an etch-a-sketch, pieces of a train set. But the little boy isn't playing with any of them. He's looking up at an older boy standing next to him playing a hand-held game. Piper walks into the room.

®Piper: Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game, too, please.

®Phoebe: Little brother?

Paige walks into the room wearing Magic School teacher's black robes.

®Paige: Hey, Piper, can you take Phoebe to the doctor, instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you.

Paige walks out.

®Phoebe: The doctor?

®Piper: Yeah. We need to make sure our little niece is doing ok.

Phoebe looks down at her own belly and notices that she is extremely pregnant. She pulls her blouse up and touches her belly.

®Man: I can take her, I only have one job to do today. (Phoebe watches as the man - whose face she hasn't looked at yet, too shocked about being pregnant...again - puts his right hand on her belly affectionately and feels him kiss the top of her head.) Hey, gorgeous. I'll pick you two (of course, referring to herself and the fetus) up at about 3, okay? I love you, baby. He kisses the top of her head again, but when she turns around to see who he is, he's already gone. She can see sparkling remains of what she assumes is from his teleporting.

®Little Brother: Aunt Phoebe... (Phoebe looks up and finds her young nephew standing in front of her with imploring eyes.) ...we need your help.

Phoebe stares at him, her jaw dropped. End of Phoebe's vision.

Back to inside the cave.

®Chris: (softly) Phoebe, can you hear me? We need your help. (Chris bends low looking at Phoebe. Phoebe slowly comes out of her vision and looks at Chris with new eyes. Chris straightens.) You ok?

®Phoebe: Uh ... I don't know. (Phoebe turns around and looks at the Shaman.) Am I...?

®Shaman: You tell me. What'd you see?

®Phoebe: Uh...I saw children...and my child and...the hand of my husband... (Chris looks down at Eros and quickly back up to Phoebe so as not to be caught.) ...and a life without demons. Is that even possible?

®Shaman: With your powers, you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again. Embrace your path, and it will lead you there.

®Phoebe: You don't know how much you've given me.

®Shaman: You should go. So you can use your powers to help us save our school. Also, the cat, he has something to do with your future, as well as the others, but that is for you and you family to discover on your own.

Phoebe turns around and looks at Eros, then at Chris.

Cut to inside on the manor's stairs/sitting room. Nighttime. The doorway opens. Phoebe and Chris walk out, with Eros in Phoebe's arms.

®Paige: Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you. I was worried.

®Chris: What's the matter? Didn't you trust me?

®Leo: Separate subject.

®Phoebe: How's Piper?

®Paige: You're not gonna like it.

®Leo: She's been kidnapped.

®Phoebe and Chris: What?

®Paige: That's the bad news. The good news is that she's here (nods) ...somewhere.

®Gideon: Well, if one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is. Phoebe steps forward.

®Phoebe: Maybe I can. (to Gideon) Thanks to your wolf.

Empowered and confident, Phoebe walks into the conservatory after handing the cat to Chris.

®Chris: (whispering) I was wondering when you came into their lives, ...Eros.

The cat looks up at him and back to Phoebe.

Cut to the conservatory. Nighttime. Continuous. Phoebe steps closer to the group of students. Cue sound: empathic abilities.

®Phoebe: I can sense...pain...and anger, a lot of anger. Wants revenge. (Phoebe turns around to look at Paige and Gideon.) Do any of them hate the high school?

®Paige: Honey, they're teenagers. They all hate the school. But he's a conjuror.

Paige points to Herman. Phoebe turns around and focuses on Herman.

®Phoebe: No. It's not him. (Phoebe looks at Zachary.) But who's this guy?

®Paige: A telepath. (Cue sound: empathic abilities. Phoebe focuses in on Zachary.) Yeah. He's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now.

Zachary moves.

®Zachary: Well, look who just solved the case.

®Gideon: Zachary?

®Zachary: Surprise.

Zachary vanishes.

®Chris: What happened? Where did he go?

®Leo: That wasn't Zachary. That was an astral projection.

®Gideon: He doesn't have that power.

®Paige: No. But a Teacher here does. And Herman's a conjuror, and Piper can freeze.

®Phoebe: He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers.

®Leo: Where's the real Zachary?

®Paige: He's at school. With Piper.

®Chris: But why? What does he want with her?

Cut to inside Magic School in the endless hallway/Great Hall. Paige and Phoebe - Eros is still at the turn the corner and enter the Great Hall.

®Paige: You don't think he'll kill her, do you?

®Phoebe: You know what? I have no idea.

Behind them, the Headless Horseman materializes and gallops toward them.

®Paige: He's just a kid. I just hope he's not luring us here.

The horse neighs and rears up. Paige slowly turns around to find the HORSE on hind legs in front of her. The girls duck as the Horseman swings his sword. But they're too late and they completely lose their heads. The Horseman vanishes leaving Paige and Phoebe's heads on the floor. In front of them, Piper stares down at them from her perch on a book on the Hall table.

®Piper: Mm-hmm.

Zachary walks up to the table behind Piper. He looks accusingly at Piper.

®Zachary: You made me do this, you know? I didn't have a choice.

He turns and walks away. Piper looks down at her sisters' heads.

®Piper: So...now what are you guys gonna do? So...who's bright idea was this, anyway?

®Phoebe: We were trying to save you.

®Piper: Yeah? Good job on that one.

®Phoebe: And who went and got her head stolen?

®Piper: While you were off contemplating your navel, while you still had one -

®Paige: Guys, we are not getting anywhere arguing.

®Piper: Actually, we're not getting anywhere because we don't have any bodies.

®Phoebe: Ok, look, we said we were sorry.

®Paige: Can we try looking on the bright side? I mean, you know, we're still alive.

®Piper: Only 'cause Zachary can't kill us in here.

®Paige: I don't think he would if he could. I mean, he practically apologized to us.

®Phoebe: I think she's right, actually. I didn't sense any anger from him, just a lot of sorrow.

®Piper: So, what? He did this to us just to get us out of the way? To do what?

®Phoebe: To get revenge on the school.

®Paige: And Gideon.

Cut to inside the manor's main hall/sitting room/conservatory. Nighttime. Meanwhile, back at the manor...

®Gideon: How could I not have seen this? How could I not have sensed his pain? After all these years with him?

®Leo: It's not your fault, Gideon. Even you can't see everything.

®Gideon: I should've seen this. I should've focused more on the boy than on his magic.

The door to magic school opens and "Paige" rushes in.

®Zachary as Paige: We have to get the kids out of here now.

®Gideon: Why? What's the matter?

®Zachary as Paige: It's Zachary. He's lost it.

®Gideon: (to Leo) Orb them out. Up there. I'll try talking to him. Just go.

Leo turns to the students, spreads his arms and sweeps them upwards. He and the students orb out of the room.

®Gideon: You should leave, too.

®Zachary as Paige: Why? ("Paige" morphs back into Zachary, finally revealing himself to Gideon.) After all, I came here for you.

Zachary waves his arm and with one motion, sends Gideon flying across the room and crashing into the end table.

Cut to inside the Magic School's Great Hall. Having given it some thought, the girls come up with a plan.

®Paige: Do you think this spell's gonna work?

®Piper: Well, now that we know who conjured the Horseman, it should.

®Phoebe: We won't know until we summon him, so let's just put our heads together and - (Phoebe pauses, then mutters) you know what I mean, right?

They each close their eyes and concentrate. At the end of the Great Hall, the Headless Horseman appears. The horse turns around and starts galloping toward them. They open their eyes and see the Horseman. When he gets nearer, they start the spell.

®Phoebe: Ok, now! Now! Now!

®All: Power of three, unite. To end this grisly fright. Reverse the roles, and make us whole.

When the Horseman is upon them, he glows gold and explodes. When the smoke clears, the heads on the table are gone. On the ground, Phoebe and Paige's bodies both have their heads back on. Paige sits up.

®Paige: Unh. Thank god it worked.

So happy to have her body back, Phoebe starts patting her body checking to see that all of her is there.

®Phoebe: Oh. Aw.

Paige watches her for a moment and is amused by it.

®Paige: You want me to get you a room?

They hear a loud whistle, look up and see Piper walking into the Great Hall.

®Piper: Let's go, let's go, let's go.

Phoebe scrambles to her feet and gives Paige a hand up.

Cut to inside the manor's conservatory. Nighttime. Continuous. Gideon is on his back on the floor, an athame held telekinetically at his throat. He glances down from the athame up to Zachary.

®Gideon: Why take it out on others, Zachary? Why not just come after me?

Zachary stands in front of Gideon, his arm outstretched, holding the athame in place.

®Zachary: 'Cause I want you to suffer, Gideon. Like you made me suffer ever since I got here. I want you to see your precious school destroyed, bit by bit.

®Gideon: But that doesn't give you the right to kill an innocent.

®Zachary: Are you scolding me now? You gonna give me a demerit? That...that wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted the sisters out of the way. Horseman's only supposed to hurt evil.

®Gideon: Evil? You think Teachers are evil?

Zachary: They are when they keep me here against my wishes! And they take me away from my family, my home! Without even thinking about what I want!

®Gideon: Why didn't you come to me?

®Zachary: I did! Damn it! Every time I snuck out. Every time I got in trouble. But you didn't care. You wouldn't listen.

®Paige: (o.s.) We're listening.

Zachary whirls around and sees the sisters walk into the room. He puts his other arm up to protect himself.

®Paige: (quietly) It's ok. We're not gonna hurt you.

®Phoebe: We're here to help.

®Zachary: How'd you get out?

®Piper: Magic.

®Paige: See, sometimes it takes us away from our lives, as well. A lot more than we like it to.

®Piper: But it's who we are, whether we like it or not. We can't change that, and neither can you.

®Phoebe: You have to accept it. Paige steps forward.

®Paige: You have to realize this is not worth throwing your life away for. (She takes another step forward.) Just let it go. (Zachary hesitates; he looks back at Gideon.) That's it...Easy...

Finally, Zachary lowers his arm, releasing the athame at Gideon's throat. The athame falls harmlessly down to the floor. Phoebe and Piper check on Gideon.

®Phoebe: You ok?

®Gideon: (looking at Zachary) Yes. I just guess I've been more...invisible than I realized over the years.

Camera holds on Paige.

Cut to outside the manor. Nighttime. Outside in San Francisco. Outside P-3. Inside P-3. Ziggy Marley is on stage at P-3.

®Ziggy Marley: Lyrics  
_There's a rainbow in the sky  
__All the time  
__Don't be blind  
__Don't be blind  
_'_Cause in a town called sorrow  
__There was joy  
__Yes, and there I met the painless tear  
__Freed, he expressed emotions  
__That egos fear  
__My life is full of colors, yeah  
__My mind is clear  
__There's a rainbow in the sky_

The song ends; the audience applauds. Paige joins Phoebe and Piper at the bar.

®Paige: Hey, guys. Wasn't Ziggy Marley supposed to play here before?

®Piper: Yeah. He had to reschedule. So, how's Zachary?

®Paige: He's good. He's at home with his family now, but I wouldn't be surprised to see him back at Magic School someday. I think he, um, I think he heard us. You know, about accepting himself.

®Piper: So, then, you're not gonna bind his powers?

®Paige: No. He didn't want me to. But he gave me a good idea about maybe doing that for somebody else.

®Phoebe: Richard?

®Paige: Yeah. You know, if he can't handle it, why should he have to? Maybe I can finally help him accept that.

®Phoebe: (hinting) You're gonna make a really good teacher one day, Paige.

This startles Paige as she whirls around to look at Phoebe.

®Paige: Teacher?

®Phoebe: Yes. In magic school. I saw it with my very own...vision.

®Piper: Hmm. Well, I don't think she's gonna be teaching Wyatt any time soon. Suddenly, I'm more concerned about separating him from his family than raising him as an only child.

®Phoebe: Actually, uh, there might be a day that you don't have to be concerned about that.

®Piper: What do you mean?

Phoebe turns and sees Chris walk into the club, another guy she doesn't recognize right behind him - a very good looking guy, and head quietly for the back room. The other guy goes to the bar on the other side.

®Phoebe: I'm just saying...

Phoebe slips off her stool to catch up with Chris.

®Piper: What are you just saying? (louder) Excuse me!

Cut to inside P-3 in the back room. Continuous. The door opens and Chris walks in. Before the door shuts behind him, Phoebe slips into the room.

®Phoebe: Hey.

Chris turns around. She shuts the door behind her.

®Chris: Hey. (He stares awkwardly at Phoebe.) So, did you come here to kick me out?

®Phoebe: Uh, no, actually...I came here to ask you a question.

®Chris: (shrugs) What?

®Phoebe: I need you to be honest with me. No games. No running away. Just the truth.

®Chris: (nods slightly) Ok.

Phoebe takes a deep breath.

®Phoebe: Are you Wyatt's little brother?

Completely unexpected, it hits Chris hard. He looks away for a moment contemplating his answer, then finally gives in.

®Chris: Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time.

Phoebe nods and she walks out after a minute or two. When she does, she connects eyes with the other guy. She smiles and walks over to him.

®Phoebe: Hi, I'm Phoebe.

She hold our her right hand

®Eros: (slight hesitation) ...Cupid.

Phoebe looks shocked for a second and feels warm metal in the handshake. She looks down and sees the same ring she saw on the hand in her vision - the one that helped her through the swirling white veil blocking the conservatory.

®Phoebe: (recovered and smiling sheepishly) So does that mean I'm wasting my time trying to start something?

®Eros/Cupid: (grinning and leaning real close to her ear and still holding her hand) Well, _headquarters_ doesn't really like me that much because putting couples together isn't my main priority. So, what would one broken rule really do to how they already look at me?

®Phoebe: (blushing lightly) I guess you have a point there, but I don't want you to loose your "license."

®Eros/Cupid: (staring into her eyes and smiling softly) I think I'll be alright.

They continue talking. Phoebe introduces him to her sisters. She helps him with the couple he is suppose to be helping get together. Fade to black -- The End.


End file.
